The Destiny of the Dragonborn
by Jblockman1
Summary: 10 Years after defeating Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon, Vilkin was growing tired of the peace around Skyrim. Unfortunately, that all changes when he discovers an ancient evil in a Nordic tomb. With Help from some old friends, all the Guilds, the Stormcloaks, the Imperials, and even quite a few Dragons, will Vilkin be able to stop this Ancient Threat? Rated T For Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1: An odd Job

**Drem yol lok, Skyrim Fans! This is my story about one of my Dragonborn characters, Vilkin, in his quest to rid a great evil from Skyrim.  
Just so you know, this will be taking place 10 whole years after the Main Quest line and respective DLC's, as well as taking the liberty of a few characters who may or may not be presented in the Immediate canon. Also, if you wanna know what Vilkin looks like, he's essentially the dragonborn from the Skyrim Trailer, Iron helmet and all. Everything else will be revealed in the story. Now, onto said story!:**

* * *

Chapter 1: An odd Job

I moaned, sitting up in my bed. Lying next to me was of course, my beautiful wife, Ysolda. We had met almost ten years ago, when I had become Thane of Whiterun. That was the same year I had entered Skyrim, discovered dragons were real, realized I was the legendary Last Dragonborn, Fought and Defeated Alduin the world eater, Harkon the Vampire Lord, and Miraak the First Dragonborn.

That was the most exciting year of my life, and now things were really, really boring. I just stayed at home, sometimes helped out around Whiterun, and raised my two adopted daughters, Sofie and Lucia. They were about five when I adopted them, now both were fifteen. Lucia had taken up sword-fighting, and Sofie had taken up alchemy, practicing with Farengar whenever they went up to Dragonsreach. I smiled at Ysolda, who opened her eyes and said, "Good morning, love. My my, it looks like you've grown scales"

I sighed, "Ysolda...we've been married for ten years now, I think I've caught on to all your little dragon jokes."

Ysolda crawled out of bed, changing into her blue dress, "I know, my dear. I just wanted to see the look on your face." I laughed and put on my own armor. Studded Iron, with Iron gauntlets, boots, and an Iron helmet. I held my helmet at my side, going down the stairs. As we went, I saw my Housecarl was gone, Lydia. I met her around the same time I met Ysolda. She was assigned to me by Jarl Balgruuf, to be my housecarl when I became Thane. I was a Thane of all the holds by now. When I got down there, I saw Lucia, standing tall and proud, holding her sword out, practicing her skills. Sofie was trying to teach Lydia (Oh, there she is!) how to cook. Let's just say I had to quickly walk over and shout, "_Fo!"_ at the meal to keep it from burning down Whiterun.

I patted Lydia on the back and said, "Don't worry, You'll figure out how to cook in the end."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You know I haven't had much experience with that kind of stuff...I'm the one that gets the meat, not the one that cooks it."

Sofie Laughed and said, "Come on father, let's try to make some sort of Breakfast to substitute this mess."

Lucia was smiling as she threw a few daggers at the target, each one sinking into their respective targets. Ysolda walked over and told her, "Lucia, come to breakfast."

She said, "But mother, I've almost perfected my knife throwing accuracy!"

Ysolda looked at her, "If you have breakfast Father will take you over to Jorrvaskr to train with Aunt Aela and Uncle Vilkas and Farkas."

Lucia gave in and put her weapons away, sitting down and waiting as I produced our breakfast: Beef strips with some venison stew. Apparently, the flaming mess before was an attempt by Lydia to make such stuff, but it went south.

Ysolda said, "So Sofie, how've your Alchemy lessons been going?"

She said, "Fine. Arcadia's taught me quite a bit about healing potions. She says they're important to know for both selling and adventuring."

I asked Lucia, "So, when you join the companions, what weapon will you wield?"

Lucia said, "One handed, with dagger throwing as a ranged skill. I want to be as powerful as you are Father!"

I laughed and said, "I'm sure you will, someday. And I know the harbinger will see the warrior within you."

The Harbinger of the Companions. I joined at the same time as Throngar, the Harbinger. However, when Kodlak had been killed and they freed him into Sovngarde, I knew that Throngar would become harbinger. The man was trustworthy, and was willing to do all he could to ensure his shield siblings' safety. I cured myself of the wolf blood shortly afterwards, but Throngar kept the wolf blood. Throngar had said he would gladly accept Lucia into the Companions.

After they finished their Breakfast, I told my family, "Ysolda'll take Sofie to her lessons and Arcadia's, and I am going to take Lucia to see the companions. Lydia, feed Meeko and hold down the fort. Everybody ready?" they all nodded, and I stood up.

Lucia rushed to my side and Sofie rushed to her mother's. Opening the door, I let Sofie and Ysolda out first, following with Lucia after them. I put on my Iron helmet and walked through the town to Jorrvaskr. Walking through Whiterun always left me feeling much better. Ysolda would see me in the markets and say, "Wonderful day, isn't it Dragonborn?" and I would respond, "Always is here in Whiterun."

The guards would always salute me as I passed. Some would say, "You've done a great Service to us, Dragonborn." another would say, "Alduin has been banished. Thank you, Dragonborn."

Entering Jorrvaskr the companions were mostly out. The only ones still eating Breakfast were Aela and Throngar. Throngar saw Lucia and I enter, and said, "Ah! Vilkin my friend, it's good to see you." he then looked at Lucia, "And you've brought our favorite apprentice!"

Lucia laughed and embraced Throngar, "It's good to see you Harbinger. I'm here to see if I can join the companions today."

Throngar bent down and looked into Lucia's eyes, "Ah, that spirit is still raging within you. Alright. Lucia, you've gone from Apprentice to New blood. You know where everything is, so I won't bother to show you. You won't get your first job for a few months. But until then, you can consider yourself a companion. No doubt the others will want to know as soon as they come back." Lucia squealed in delight and ran of to tell Tilma, the maid at Jorrvaskr.

Vilkin said, "You guys gonna work on the celebrations?"

Throngar smiled, "Of course. You go and enjoy the day. You know...we did get a request. Someone wanted us to clear out an old Nordic tomb, and they requested that you do it, Vilkin. The coin's pretty good, and I know you've been itching to get out and about. I'll let Ysolda and the others know. The person said you can bring anyone you wish. But all your shield brothers are out, and I'll be looking out for Lucia, so I hope you've got someone you can trust."

I smiled, and said, "I know a Dunmer who'd be itching to get out and fight off a few Draugr and bandits."

Throngar nodded, handing me the map, "Good. Talos guide you, friend." I nodded and walked out of Jorrvaskr, heading to the Drunken huntsman. Sitting there, drinking a tankard of something I didn't care to find out, was Jenassa.

She finished off her tankard and said, "Well, if it isn't my previous employer. Come to hire me for some babysitting?" I had hired Jenassa back when I was still adventuring. She was always good with a bow, and she seemed to have kept the armor I had given her. It was a suit of Elven armor I had looted off the corpse of a Thalmor. She still had it, but had the helmet on the table, as well as the gauntlets. She had the elven sword, bow, and arrows equipped, and looked at me with an annoyed look.

I said, "Actually, I was looking for some help clearing out a Nordic tomb, no doubt crawling with Draugr and Bandits. You'd be interested in that, now wouldn't you?"

Her face went from annoyed to intrigued, but you had to know the Dark elves well to pick up the change. Jen picked up the helm and said, "That, I would. Now where are we going?"

I pulled out the map, and looked, "North of Windhelm, in the middle of the forest, hidden entrance." We walked out of the drunken huntsman and got on my horse, Hemlock. Looking at the map, I said, "Hemlock, _Wuld!_" And Hemlock charged forward into the cold Skyrim Tundra.

**Well, that'd be all for this chapter. If you enjoyed, please Favorite, Follow this Story to see if when I update the next chapter, and Review to tell me what you liked, didn't like, absolutely loved and Positively Despised about the story**

**Drem Grah Tirahk!**

**(Literal Translation: Peace, Battle, Safe)**

**EDIT: Well, after a little storylining, I've changed Ysolda to be Vilkin's wife. Lets the story flow better later on.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Evil

**Drem Yol Lok, Current Readers! I'm glad to see so many people have been reading this story. However, I'd really Appreciate it if you left a review, to tell me how you're liking the story. Anyways, Enough Chit-chat, on to the Destiny of the Dragonborn, Chapter 2!:**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Dangerous Evil

Vilkin POV:

As Jenassa and I rode along the cold paths of Skyrim's tundra, Jen asked me, "So, what've you been up to? Last time I saw you was when you were being praised by just about every person in Whiterun. I was there."

I laughed, "Well, Jen. After that, I traveled to Solstheim, and defeated the evil Plots of the first dragonborn, Miraak. And after that, I traveled to Fort Dawnguard, and Helped stop the plot of the evil Lord Harkon, a Vampire lord who was trying to use Auriel's Bow to blot out the sun. After that, I did a few odd jobs, made friends with the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and the Archmage of Winterhold, and even helped out Meridia and Azura."

Jen said, "It would appear you've had your share of adventures." She looked down, "Well, The map says it's just up ahead."

We dismounted, and walked on foot towards the Ruins. All we saw on the outside was a normal cave, but I knew differently. Walking inside, there was an immediate bandit encampment. I slammed my shield, the Shield of Ysgramor, into a bandit's face. I shoved my steel sword through his abdomen, lifting the man off the ground before pulling my sword out and letting him fall limp. Several elven arrows whizzed passed the horns on my helmet as they imbedded themselves in the hearts and heads of the bandits behind me. Jen was smirking, glad that her arrows had hit their targets. We looked deeper into the cave, salvaging the arrows from the dead bandits. Soon, we came to a huge cavern, almost as big as Whiterun. And right at the back was a Nordic tomb. We carefully made our way back there, and started to see the second length of our journey. Draugr rose from their graves, surrounding us. I told Jen, "Get down!" And unleashed a shout.

"_**Yol, Toor Shor!**_" A fiery blast whipped all across the room as I dragged out the words. The Flames hit each Draugr and killed them, charring their ancient flesh beyond repair.

Jen looked at me, and said, "Nice job. I've always admired your thu'um's power."

I smiled and held up my sword as we walked in, "I do try. Now let's kill some Zombies."

As we entered I noticed That the markings on the wall weren't too…"Ancient" or "Nordic" Of course, it was ancient Nordic in design, but someone must have come in here long ago, because some of the symbols were seemingly early Third Era writings, and most Nordic tombs dated back to the Dragon Priests.

"It would appear someone in here was buried by the Empire...because I see imperial markings from the Early Septim Rule." I said.

Jen said, "I've lived long enough to tell you that those are definitely Third Era Etchings."

"So...What was so important that the Empire had to bury it in a remote place that the man no doubt stumbled upon while on an errand?" I thought out loud.

As we continued, I saw there was a sizable gap. Jen said, "The Lever is on the other side...how do we get across?"

I smiled, "No doubt there's some complicated way to do this, but I have a better idea." "_**Wuld, Nah Kest!**_" The Thu'um propelled me forward, and I landed safely on the other side. pulling the lever, the bridge was raised, and Jen was able to walk across.

More Draugr came, and we kept them at bay. Soon, though the Draugr started to thin out...until there were no Draugr at all.

At the center, I saw a strange mechanism, with a bowl in the center. The Bowl had Akatosh's symbol painted on the sign. I wondered. Throngar had marked the place on the map as "Septiminium". This bowl reminded me of the one I had to use to free Serana, and also the one which had let me enter Skyhaven Temple. After some thinking, I figured out that a Dragonborn's dragon blood would be needed to open this tomb. So, I placed my hand on the bowl, and braced myself as the spike went right through my hand. Jenassa gasped, the sudden mechanism surprising her.

I watched as my dragon blood flowed into the bowl, and the spike retracted. I used a healing spell to repair my injured hand, and watched as the tomb opened. On the front of the tomb was the symbol of Akatosh, and the symbol burned in orange fire as the As I suspected, there was indeed a person here. However, immediately I noticed something wrong. She was a Vampire (Well, that was the obvious part) but she also had a strange Mace attached to her side…

Wait. I knew that Mace.

"Jen! Run! We just accidentally unleashed an unspeakable horror upon the world!" I screamed, and we darted. We hid behind a wall.

Joran POV:

I opened my eyes, and seeing that I had been entombed, I yelled out in rage. "Damn the Emperor Septim!" He used me as a weapon. I was not to be treated like a mere mortal. I looked around, wondering how I got free, when a dragon landed near me. A dragon? Strange, but I was no fool. Dragons existed, and I knew what would happen if I killed it. I took out an ancient Lightning spell, and blasted the dragon. That got it mad. It breathed fire at me, but fire meant nothing to my ancient armor. I then returned with the Mace of my master and slammed it into the dragon's forehead, repeatedly beating it with said mace. I bashed through it's skull, effectively killing it. I watched as the skin crackled, as it slowly disolved, and my dragon blood pulled the soul away from it. Taking out a conjuration spell, I resurrected the dragon's bones, and climbed on it's back, flying out through the hole it created.

I looked off to where Windhelm was, and said, "The Perfect place to fill my soul gems." And I flew off.

Vilkin POV:

Jen asked, "That woman, you don't think..."

I gulped, and said, "Jen...I think we just released an ancient Dragonborn, who just so happens to be the champion of Molag Bal..."

We left as soon as possible. I saw the aura head towards Windhelm and I mounted Hemlock, telling Jen, "Get yourself out of here. This is Dragonborn vs. Dragonborn Business. And tell Lydia at Breezehome...I'm going to be out for a few days..."

She nodded. She said, "Be careful, Vilkin." and ran off to find a horse. I rode off to Windhelm, and saw a horrible sight. Explosions. Explosions were happening near Windhelm. I saw the dragon bones fall, useless, right to the ground. A guard, struggling to stand, walked out to meet me.

He said, "Thank Talos you're here! That Divines damned woman shouted at us!"

I said, "What's happening, where is the attacker?"

The Guard said, "She's heading for the Palace! If we don't stop her she'll murder Jarl Ulfric and anyone else who gets in her way!"

I nodded and dismounted, saying, "Get a horse and ride to the Nearest hold you can. Warn them that this threat is at large. I'm going to see if I can coax her away from Windhelm." The Guard nodded, getting a horse and riding off through the snow.

I Charged through the gates, seeing the destruction. Sumhow, she was summoning her own draugr IN Windhelm. That was certainly not good. So, I started to plow through the draugr in an attempt to get to her. I sliced through them, each cut clean. They fell to the ground, and I saw as she entered the palace. Shouting, "_**Wuld, Nah Kest!**_" I whirlwind Sprinted over to the palace doors, in time to see her standing over Ulfric Stormcloak, a blade in her hand. She said, "You...I sense the dragon blood within you. You hold great power...Tell me, what Era is this? What year?!"

I calmly said, "This is the Fourth Era, year 211, now put the blade down."

She smirked, "You want me to put the blade down? Fine." She raised the sword, and prepared to kill him.

I shouted, "_**Zun, Haal Viik!**_" The sword flew right out of her hand, and I charged at her. She raised the Mace of Molag bal, and I countered with the Shield of Ysgramor. She swung at my hip but my Steel sword blocked it. She used her other hand to launch a lightning spell at me, but I blocked it. She Ran at me with full force, and Pushed me out of the doors. She charged again, the Mace swinging, and I took out my own spell. A fireball one. It slammed right into her, pushing her back. We kept fighting, Her mace clashing against my sword, neither of us actually hitting the other.

Then She shouted, "_**Fus, Ro Dah!**_" And sent me flying into the wall. I needed help at this point. I shouted, "_**Suleyk, Gelt Drem!**_"

A shout in the sky was heard, but only the tail end of it, "_**-us Vund!**_" A blueish portal appeared in the sky, and A blue dragon came out, covered in Dwemer machinery. The Dragon, Suleykgeltdrem, was my friend. One of my four Dragon friends, to be exact. He landed and said, "I sense another of Dovah blood here. But...an aura of Darkness surrounds her. She is a **hokoron do faal Feyn do Alduin**, an enemy of Alduin's bane. Vilkin, **fahon**, you have summoned me to fight this one."

The Woman stood, in slight fear and awe of this dragon. His soul radiated power, as if he was more powerful than the usual dragon. She said, "Remember this day...Vilkin. And remember my name, Joran." She shouted, "_**Lif, Vul Ven!**_" And she was enveloped by a dark mist, and disappeared.

Suleykgeltdrem turned to face me, "The look in your eyes reveals to me that this is no **zixiir korosend**, random event. Tell me, **fahon**, what happened?"

I sighed, "I was hired to clear out an ancient Nordic Tomb. Then, at the center I saw a strange device, and it used my blood to release her. I didn't know what was in there. She got away and now I've unleashed a vengeful, seemingly power hungry dragonborn so powerful that she was sealed away by the one of the Septim emperors out of fear. What should I do?"

Suleykgeltdrem said, "Simple, **fahon**. You must stop this **vul Dovah kriid**, dark dragonslayer. I foresee a dangerous possibility. She will gather those dead long ago, and those who are past their time, so she can tear down the towers, and destroy all of Mundus."

I thought to myself, _Those long dead, and those who are past their time. Vampires and Draugr._

He continued, "She will become divine, and slay both the Aedra and the Daedra. She will transcend us, and destroy alternate versions of Mundus, Aetherius, and Oblivion, and she will destroy our Existence. Therefore, you must slay her, and keep her from harming anyone else. **Sav Taazokaan, fahdon**. Save Tamriel, friend." He flew into the air, and shouted, "_**Lus, Vus Vund!**_" The same portal appeared, and Suleykgeltdrem flew through it, disappearing.

I walked back into the Palace, Ulfric stormcloak said to me, "Is she gone? Is the attacker gone?"

"Yes...As you could see, we have another dragonborn on our hands. And this one wants to destroy Tamriel." I responded.

He sighed, "We've finally had peace between the Stormcloaks and the Empire for 5 years, and now this shows up...Sometimes things just can't stay peaceful."

I nodded, "We need allies. And I can only hope you can rally the remaining Stormcloaks underneath my banner."

Ulfric smiled, "Always, Dragonborn. You've done great things for Tamriel, and I give you as many soldiers as I can muster."

"Thank you Ulfric, but know this. She rallies an army against Tamriel. I may have to get the Empire itself involved, and there may still be hostilities between the two of your factions."

Ulfric's smile faded, "I know. But I'm certain the Stormcloaks and the Empire can indeed put aside their differences to save the world."

I thanked Ulfric and walked out of the Palace. If I was going to take on a Dragonborn who was assembling an Army of Draugr and Vampires, I needed to assemble my own army. And I'd need all the help I could get. I mounted Hemlock, and started to Ride North.

* * *

**Whelp, that's it! That's all for now Next time, Vilkin will be going after the first few Guilds. And I'm thinking of doing a question after each Chapter.**

**Today's Question: What is your favorite Guild Quest in Skyrim?**

**Put your answer in the reviews!**

**Drem Grah Tirahk!**


End file.
